Poptropica Love Struck
About the Drama Poptropica Love Struck is a drama that includes the following characters: *Princess Jasmine - Icemint92 *Prince Joseph - Dame991 *Princess May - Unkown ( The person that plays May is unknown due to the fact that she wants privacy ) The drama is about a Princess named Jasmine and a Prince named Joseph. How they met is still unknown. It started when Princess Jasmine ran into the throne room and told Joseph if she was late. Prince Joseph told her that she should wait in her room while he talks with his father about Princess Jasmine and Prince Joseph's marrige. The king decides that Princess Jasmine would not be a great one for his son to marry so he banned Princess Jasmine from the kingdom. Her relatives were all banned from Astro Knights. Jasmines uncle was the only one who got to live with her in a big mansion that the King bought for her to live in. The person who made the drama is amythecoolgirl (on youtube). She likes people watching her vids, so get going and watch! Episode 1 In Episode 1 Princess Jasmine ran into the throne room and told Joseph if she was late. Prince Joseph told her that she should wait in her room while he talks with his father about Princess Jasmine and Prince Joseph's marrige. The king decides that Princess Jasmine would not be a great one for his son to marry so he banned Princess Jasmine from the kingdom. Her relatives were all banned from Astro Knights. Jasmines uncle was the only one who got to live with her in a big mansion that the King bought for her to live in. The characters in this vid were *Princess Jasmine *Mandora (Queen) *King *Prince Joseph *Dave/ David *Prince Joseph Episode 2 In Episode 2 Princess Jasmine walks upstairs to her room but had a shocked reaction when she saw her sister, May lyingin her bed. May was sick and needed some water. As Princess Jasmine attempts to pick up the glass of water next to Princess May she trips over something (unknown). Having to have to fill up the glass of water, Princess Jasmine takes minutes to get the glass filled with water. She gives it to May. Princess May tells Princess Jasmine that she was sleeping in Princess Jasmine's bed only because the King ordered any relatives of Jasmine would have to be thrown into the sea. Luckily for May, a kind guard helped Princess May get out of the sea and put her in Princess Jasmine's bed when no one noticed. Princess May fell in love with the guard for that reason and is known that she will get married with the same guard in Season 2. Princess Jasmine asked Princess May if she could help her get back to Astro Knights (her home) but unfortunately Princess May relpies back, telling her sister that if she helps, she will be thrown back into the sea and if the guard tries to help her again, he would get killed. Princess Jasmine replies fine (thinking her sister was too selfish) and heads downstairs. She takes a walk and meets a hiker which tries to flirt with her but Jasmine says no thank you. When she sees a school girl she has a little chat with her. The school girl tells Jasmine that her uncle knows everything thats happening in Astra Knights. Princess Jasmine heads back home to the mansion and asks her uncle about the information the school girl had given her. Uncle Harold tells Jasmine that he has a helicopter and will allow Jasmine to use it. When Jasmine enters the helicopter, she sees two guards from Astro Knights. Characters in this Episode *Princess Jasmine *Princess May *School Girl *Hiker and his Friend *Uncle Harold *2 guards from Astro Knights Episode 3 When Jasmine asks the guards who they are, they knock her unconsious. They controlled the helicopter and within 4 hours, they arrive at Astro Knights. The guards saw that Jasmine was still unconsious so they left the helicopter, knowing that the first place Princess Jasmine would go is the castle. Jasmine finally wakes up a few minutes later and walks to the castle. She meets May on her way but finds it weird how she got to Astro Knights without her knowing. May asks Jasmine if she has heard that Prince Joseph was getting married with Maid Amber / Ember. Princess Jasmine disaccepts the fact that Prince Joseph could be getting married with Maid Amber / Ember and heads for the castle. She sees Maid Ann but ignores her. When she reached the throne room, she meets the King and has a chat with him. The King tells Jasmine that Joseph was getting married with Maid Amber / Ember on the same day and that the school girl she met from Cryptid's was actually Maid Ann. Jasmine was said and cried. When Joseph came and started teasing her about the marridge with Amber / Ember, she started sobbing. Each time Joseph teased her, she would sob louder and louder. When Princess Jasmine had enough, she ran out of the room and saw Maid Amber / Ember. She ignored her like everyone else she saw. When Jasmine somehow got back to Cryptids, she kept sobbing in her room. The King was talking with his son, Joseph about Jasmine. After a few seconds, Joseph finds out that his father had lied to him. His father asked Joseph to pretend to marry Maid Amber / Ember or Princess Jasmine will be killed. Joseph believed that lie and accepted his father's request and pretended to marry Maid Amber / Ember. The truth is that the King only wanted Prince Joseph and Princess Jasmine to be split apart. Maid Amber / Ember has a secret which she only told Maid Ann. She likes Joseph and thought she was really going to get married with Prince Joseph. Maid Amber / Ember was Princess May's BFF when they were young but when they got seperated (because May had to go to a Princess school) and so Maid Ann is now Maid Amber / Ember's friend. Prince Joseph got annoyed. He ran out ignoring everyone he saw. Even Maid Amber / Ember. He stole his dad's boat and set sail to search for Princess Jasmine. Princess May was worried and so she wrote a letter to Jasmine. Princess Jasmine, decided to leave but had no idea of where to go so she asked her uncle. He suggested that Jasmine should go to Reality TV Island. Jasmine had no idea why her uncle would suggest that she could go to an island like Reality TV Island. When Jasmine attempted to ask her uncle why, he simply just pushed Jasmine out the door. Jasmine screamed and asked her uncle why he pushed her out the door. Jasmine had no idea had to work the helicopter so she couldn't get to Reality TV Island. Just when she was about to run out of hope, Jasmine's personal Fairy God mother appeared. She wished that she could go to Reality TV Island and instantly teleported there! Jasmine saw a door opened and decided to go in. Episode 4 When Jasmine entered, she saw her father. Bucky Lucas. Jasmine learned that Bucky Lucas was her father and that he left her only to win the show Reality TV Show. He didn't have enough money to get home and couldn't leave the island. Jasmine wamted to go to Counterfeit Island. Out of nowhere, Jasmine's fairy god mother appeared. Suprised, Jasmine greeted her fairy god mother.